The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Cast *Shadows - Various Shadows *Ghosts - Lonesome Ghosts *Creature Under the Bed - Scary Smile *Creature Under the Stairs - Kenny the Shark *Vampire Prince - Vlad (Littlest Pet Shop) *Vampire Lord - Battersby (Tickety Toc) *Vampire Baron - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Vampire Count - Pato (Pocoyo) *Mayor of Halloween Town - Garfield *Wolfman - Von Ripper (The Twisted Whiskers Show) *Harlequin Demon - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Slime Face - King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) *Big Witch - Heidi (Littlest Pet Shop) *Little Witch - Cutie Snoot (The Twisted Whiskers Show) *Tree Monster - Tasmanian Devil (The Looney Tunes Show) *Hanging Skeletons - Skeletons (Corpse Bride) *Clown with the Tear Away Face - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Sally - Panini (Chowder) *Oogie Boogie - Otis Mask (Son of The Mask) *Bats - Bats (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Halloween Peoples - Monsters (Goosebumps) *Corpse Kid - Mini Pip (Canimals) *Withered Winged Demon - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Corpse Dad - McCoggins (Tickety Toc) *Corpse Mom - Madame Au Lait (Tickety Toc) *Behemoth - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Mummy Boy - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jack Skellington - Monk Little Dog *Mr. Hyde - Hopparoo (Tickety Toc) *Cyclops - Gaturro *Dr. Finkelstein - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Undersea Gal - Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Zombie Band - Dander, Dine and Dash (The Twisted Whiskers Show) *Zero - Sparky (Frankenwennie) *Christmas Elves - Various Peoples, Animals and Cartoons *Sandy Claws - Carl Fredricksen (UP) *Jack-O'-Lantern - Great Pumpkin (The Simpsons) *Grim Reaper - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Old Witch - Old Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Devil - Robot Devil (Futurama) *Medium Mr. Hyde - Rabbit (Skunk Fu) *Small Mr. Hyde - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Lock - Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Shock - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) *Barrel - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Bass Player - Slammy (Goosebumps) *The Easter Bunny - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Igor - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *Mrs. Claws - Mrs. Anna Twombly (Littlest Pet Shop) *Pajamas Boy - George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Mummy and Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Police Officer - Postman Pat *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Jewel Finkelstein - Monica (The Minimighty Kids) Scenes *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 01 - Opening Prologue/"This Is Halloween" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 02 - Another End to Another Halloween *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 03 - "Monk's Lament" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 04 - Panini Went Back to Sniffles/The Next Morning *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 05 - Monk Stumbles into Christmas Town *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 06 - "What's This?" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 07 - Finding Monk/At Sniffles' Tower *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 08 - Monk Returns *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 09 - Town Meeting Night/"Town Meeting Song" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 10 - At Monk's Room/At Sniffles' Tower *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 11 - Experiments/Monk and Panini Montage *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 12 - "Monk's Obsession" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 13 - Work in Progress/Meet Oscar, Bea Goldfishberg and Milo *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 14 - "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 15 - Snowball? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 16 - "Making Christmas" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 17 - Nabbed/At Sniffles' Lab/Carl Falling into Otis Mask Boogie's Gamble *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 18 - "Otis Mask Boogie's Song" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 19 - Big Send-Off *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 20 - "Panini's Song" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 21 - Christmas Eve Montage *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 22 - Kidnapping/Falling *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 23 - "Poor Monk" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 24 - To The Rescue/The Final Battle/Back to Business *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 25 - Christmas At Halloween ("Finale") *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 26 - A Happy Ending ("Reprise") *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 27 - End Credits Songs *"This Is Halloween" *"Jack's Lament" *"What's This?" *"Town Meeting Song" *"Jack's Obsession" *"Kidnap the Sandy Claws" *"Making Christmas" *"Oogie Boogie's Song" *"Sally's Song" *"Poor Jack" *"Finale / Reprise" Category:Channels Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Halloween Movies Category:Halloween Movies-Spoof Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas movies Category:Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs